I Believe In You
by Crittab
Summary: Everyone needs to have somebody beleive in them. Luckily, everyone in Tree Hill does. One shot fic.


I Believe In You  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill, or the song I Believe In You, by Amanda Marshall.  
  
"Somewhere there's a river  
  
Looking for a stream  
  
Somewhere there's a dreamer  
  
Looking for a dream"  
  
Peyton picked up the newspaper she had kept on her desk for weeks. She opened it up to the comics and looked at her own. She still couldn't believe Lucas had given them to the newspaper without her permission. It was completely out of line.  
  
But then she remembered their conversations.  
  
"I want to write something that means something," she had said. She didn't know he had listened really when she said that.  
  
"Your comics mean something to me," he had said at a basketball game.  
  
It gave her butterflies when he had said that. The ones you get when something really great happens. You know something wonderful could come out of it. Of course, then she was with Nathan. She isn't now though, and she wanted Lucas. More than she could describe.  
  
"Somewhere there's a drifter  
  
Trying to find his way  
  
Somewhere someone's waiting  
  
To hear somebody say"  
  
Lucas satin his bedroom. His computer, like usual, was trained on Peyton's webcam. She was reading the newspaper. He turned back to his book.  
  
Movement on the screen caught his attention. Peyton had put down the paper and was writing something now. He turned back to his book again.  
  
About ten minutes later he heard the sound of someone logging onto Yahoo messenger. He checked to see who it was. Peyton. She opened up a conversation with him.  
  
PS: Hey.  
  
Bball_Supastar: Hi. What's up?  
  
PS: Not much. I was just looking at the newspaper.  
  
Bball_Supastar: Yeah, I know.  
  
PS: What?  
  
Bball_Supastar: Nothing. So, read anything interesting?  
  
PS: Just some comics.  
  
Bball_Supastar: Ahhhh-  
  
PS: Why'd you do it?  
  
Bball_Supastar: I already told you. Your drawings mean something to me.  
  
PS: Thanks.  
  
Bball_Supastar: No problem.  
  
PS: Not for putting them in the paper. For believing in me enough to hand them in.  
  
"I believe in you  
  
I can't even count the ways that  
  
I believe in you  
  
And all I want to do is help you to  
  
Believe in you"  
  
Tim sat in his daughter room, trying fruitlessly to get her to sleep. She had a temperature and hadn't slept at all that day. He was tired, and only wanted to got to bed. But first she needed to go to sleep. He had held her, sang to her, told her stories. It hadn't even softened her crying.  
  
A knock came at the door. He laid her back in her crib and went to the door. It was Brooke.  
  
"What are you doing here?" He was genuinely confused. Brooke had only been there once before, and that was months ago. She seemed nervous.  
  
"Umm, I wanted to apologize," she said. She looked like she was about to go on, but another screaming cry came from the other room. Her brow furrowed. "What-"  
  
"I'll be back in a minute," Tim said. He turned quickly and headed back to the bedroom. Brooke followed. He didn't notice her once he had taken hold of his daughter. The crying stopped to a few muffled sobs, the room was silent.  
  
"Somewhere there's an angel  
  
Trying to earn his wings  
  
Somewhere there's a silent voice  
  
Learning how to sing  
  
Some of us can't move ahead  
  
We're paralyzed with fear  
  
And everybody's listening  
  
'Cause we all need to hear  
  
I believe in you  
  
I can't even count the ways that  
  
I believe in you  
  
And all I want to do is help you to  
  
Believe in you"  
  
"Who is she?" Brooke asked from the doorway. Tim turned around and looked at her. He attempted to put the baby down, but she started to cry when she wasn't in his arms.  
  
"Umm. Her name is Kayla."  
  
"Is she yours?" He let out a deep breath.  
  
"Yeah." Brooke walked a bit closer.  
  
"She's beautiful."  
  
"Yes she is. She gets it from her mom."  
  
"Where is she?" Tim looked up from his daughter sadly.  
  
"She uh- she died when Kayla was born."  
  
"I'm sorry," Brooke didn't know what to say.  
  
"Me too." Kayla began to cry again.  
  
"Can I?" Brooke motioned to her. Hesitantly Tim passed Kayla to her. A moment later Kayla stopped crying.  
  
"You're good with her."  
  
"Thanks," Brooke whispered. Kayla had fallen asleep in her arms. She laid her down softly and turned to leave the room. Tim followed her to the door.  
  
"Thank you, Brooke."  
  
"No problem."  
  
"Are you going to tell anyone about this?" Tim was scared. He knew Brooke wasn't the most trustworthy of all people. She simply shook her head.  
  
"My lips are sealed."  
  
"Thank you. Again," he said. They both laughed nervously.  
  
"Hey, Tim. If you need anything, just call. I'll help you with anything you need." Time smiled lightly.  
  
"I'll do that."  
  
"I will hold you up  
  
I will help you stand  
  
I will comfort you when you need a friend  
  
I will be the voice that's calling out"  
  
Nathan sat sadly on Haley's bed. They were in a sad silence. He had explained to her about the steroids and everything that had happened in the last few days.  
  
"I need your help Haley," he broke the silence.  
  
"How can I help you with this, Nathan? It's not exactly under my control."  
  
"No, I know it isn't. But I know if anyone can help me it's you. You're different from everyone. My parents, my friends. I mean, you believe in me enough to at least try helping me. Or at least I hope you do."  
  
"Of course I do, Nathan. I do believe in you. I just don't know how I can help. You have a big problem here. One that I am not qualified to do anything for." Nathan rested his forehead against hers and took her hand.  
  
"Just be with me Haley. Just be there for me through all of this. I can't do it alone."  
  
"Of course I won't make you do it alone. I just don't know what to do for you. What, did you think I was going to leave you the first time something bad happens?" Nathan smiled sadly.  
  
"I don't know if I can do this, Haley. I'm so scared."  
  
"I know you are. But I believe in you. I know you, if anyone, can do this. Just have faith in yourself."  
  
"How can I? I'm such a screw up."  
  
"Do you remember the first test you took that I tutored you on?" he nodded confusedly.  
  
"How did you do?"  
  
"Pretty well."  
  
"And what did I tell you in that note that I gave you?"  
  
"That you believed I me."  
  
"I still do, Nathan. Now and always. Remember that for me."  
  
"I love you Haley." She smiled and kissed him gently. "Aren't you going to say you love me too?"  
  
"Soon, Nathan." He looked skeptical. "Hey, come on, I will. Believe in me."  
  
"I believe in you  
  
I can't even count the ways that  
  
I believe in you  
  
And all I want to do is show you  
  
I believe in you  
  
And there are just so many ways that  
  
I believe in you  
  
Baby, what else can I do but believe in you - believe in you  
  
All I want to know is you believe - believe in you"  
  
Well, there it is. I'm not big on songfics, but I was listening to it and all of the sudden really wanted to write about it. I hope you like it. 


End file.
